


Rapacity

by Acceber



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23277337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acceber/pseuds/Acceber
Summary: *本文为授权翻译。米英前提下的加英，得了冷战妄想症的阿尔弗雷德认为亚瑟与马修之间存在着不可告人的关系，虚构历史背景。加英双方non-con，请自行避雷。
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia), Canada/England (Hetalia)
Kudos: 26





	Rapacity

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Rapacity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18673957) by [GoodyBag](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodyBag/pseuds/GoodyBag). 



> 本文含有强迫性行为以及阿尔弗雷德黑化，不适合此类题材的话务请避雷，千万不要勉强自己。

加拿大忐忑不安地站在美国的前门外。这些时日，只要是跟美国牵扯上关系的场合，他的心情便总会像这样如履薄冰。无人应答他的敲门声，因此在用了一分钟时间给自己打气以后，他贸然走了进去。他知道最好别叫美国等得太久……但他也下了很大的决心，才拥有了推门而入的勇气。

美利坚合众国并未统治加拿大。至少，从政治的角度，法律的观点，或任何官方的口径上看来，没有。但就实际情况而言，就这两个国家的人类化身与他们之间错综复杂的关系而言，美国几乎已经得到了他想要的一切。大多数西方国家在美国身边时都会战战兢兢，因为美国，在过去的若干年当中，堕落成为了一个偏执、强大而危险的定时炸弹。假如你拥有（或者，照加拿大的情况来看，他曾经就是）他 _真正_ 想要得到的东西，他便会占有你。只有最轻率的人才敢对他说不。

加拿大显然并非鲁莽。他是个谨慎的年轻人。因此，他走进自己兄弟的家门，安静地脱掉了外套。庞大的宅邸几乎阒静无声，很明显暗示着美国今日不在家中。他来到厨房，发现料理台上贴着一张便条。

_加拿大_

_必须出趟门，不是多大的突发政治问题。马上就回！自己拿瓶可乐！_

_美国_

他叹口了气。那么，接下来就是更令他提心吊胆的漫长等待了。美国从不说清楚他每次为什么会把加拿大叫来，但他总是自有理由。有时，这个超级大国是想要找个人陪他，喝些啤酒，做做运动。有时，是因为某事触动了他偏执的神经，加拿大必须花数星期时间与这位暴躁易怒的美国人相处，说服对方自己并未同共产主义者密谋，以图千方百计地毁灭他的国家。

法国曾试着安慰加拿大，说一切都是暂时的。这种事情一向如此。有时就是这样。并非所有国家都能在混乱中能持续保持理智。他说，他还见过远比这更糟糕的，数不清的国家，在革命或是内战之类的时候。你需要做的就是保持耐心。

但说真的，法兰西根本什么都不明白。美国毫不在乎法国。他对法国的政治结盟、他所参加的会议与他的人际关系漠不关心。他从来没偏执地幻想过法国背叛他、刺探他、想要叫他改制的场面。他从没让法国瑟瑟发抖，在四周家具和摆设的一地狼藉中试图把他逼到墙角，咆哮着指控他跟俄罗斯上床，或是与中国结成了秘密同盟。法国只能从外人的视角去观察这个阴晴不定的强大国家暂时的心理问题。加拿大则有更切身也更可怕的体验。

而英格兰显然了解更深。

“世界早已天翻地覆，”英国在一日的晚餐中疲倦地哀叹道，无精打采地小口吃着一块三明治，“我是一座岛屿又如何？如今已经有了飞机，炸弹，卫星，大海也没办法保护我的周全。法国在他那些小革命期间丧失理智的时候，我从未去探望他，他的暴躁脾气不会对我有任何伤害。现在一切都变了。”

是的，英格兰明白，而且很可能比加拿大看得更清楚。两相对比，加拿大很幸运。他庆幸自己被美国看作兄弟与朋友。他的不幸在于，美国很在意他，在意到会疯狂地确认他的忠诚，但幸好美国在乎他的 _方式_ 并不可怕。美国不想承受自己北边的兄弟对他的背叛，但他更不想看到自己的爱侣，他自称“天命所归”的真爱对自己不忠。

这种“爱情”也许只是单相思，无论实情如何，英格兰都肯定不会承认。加拿大怀疑他并没有那么爱美国。他仅仅是表现出一副不同寻常的顺从与冷淡，接着告诉加拿大，“我还有别的选择吗？假如我最低限度扮演好了亚瑟·柯克兰这个角色，我的国家也许就安全了。他有能力占有我的国家。假如这是他唯一能得到我的方式，他会去做的。他是个任性的孩子，可却同时拥有可怕的力量，所以我会尽量去陪他玩这些游戏。”

加拿大高度紧张地坐进一只扶手椅，猜测英格兰是不是在这儿。经常的情况是他在，年长的国家已经几乎没怎么回国了。但现在看上去应该不在，不然按理说英格兰这时肯定早已现身。不管怎么说，在避开美国监视的时候，能与英格兰说上几句话总是能令他倍感安慰。于是加拿大决定至少去看看情况。多一个人总归多一分安全感。他没有让熊二郎跟他一起来（他不敢把任何自己的心头挚爱带到脾性难以揣度的美国面前，以免最后它们遭逢不测），不过至少，他并不会总是遇上这样孤立无援的处境。

“英格兰？”他朝楼上喊道。无人回答。他也许是在小睡，或是刚好没听到，于是加拿大朝楼上走去。

“英格兰？”他又喊了一遍，在走廊里四下查看。仍然是一片安静。他耸耸肩，准备在最后一次尝试后离开。他轻推开美国的书房门，以往，他常常会发现英格兰在这间房中伏案工作，或者是阅读小说。他僵住了。英格兰确实在这儿，没错，但美国也在。

“加拿大！”美国向他问好，露出阴沉的笑容。英格兰一言不发。场面令人生疑。美国尽管面带微笑，却并无笑意。他看上去已经完全陷入了精神错乱，事实上，他站在英格兰身后，一只手搂住了更瘦小的国家的肩膀。尽管不动声色，英格兰仍旧紧张不已。他没有对视加拿大的双眼，目光放空地直视着前方，身体一动不动。两人等了他很久。

“你想知道为什么我根本不惊讶吗？”美国摇摇头，松开英格兰的肩，朝加拿大走去，“你来我家发现我不在，第一件事就是上来找英格兰？”

这是某种陷阱，但加拿大看不透对方到底有什么目的。他侧着头，困惑而不安地问，“你在说什么？”

“少在那里，”美国低吼道，“给我假装无辜。我都 _清楚_ 。”

“清楚……？”

“我清楚你跟英格兰之间的事，”美国缓慢地、极富威胁地朝他走来……好像可怕的肉食动物，“我知道你们每一次私会，你们的小小谋划。我知道你们对彼此的爱意，在清楚没人会发现的时候，你们会对彼此做的那些丑事。”

加拿大深吸一口气，胃部因这些莫须有的罪名翻江倒海。他还是第一次听到这种说法，也就是说，这是美国最新的幻觉……而且听上去也极其严重。总是这样。美国会创造一种全新的偏执想法，它会渐渐生长，成为他脑海中不容置疑的事实，然后他就会爆发。

“美国，求求你，”英格兰的声音听上去疲惫而憔悴，仿佛他早就已经劝说过对方，“这只是你大脑里的幻觉。这不是我与加拿大之间的真实关系。”

美国就好像根本没听见英格兰在说话。

“但我下了决心，小兄弟。假如你如此狂热地想要得到英格兰，你当然能拥有他！我是不是很 _慷慨_ ？”

加拿大并不喜欢美国脸上变幻莫测的怪笑，他摇着头。“我、我不……”他做了个深呼吸，平稳自己的声音，“英格兰与我只是朋友。我不想用那种方式占有英国。”

美国的笑容更深了。“一派胡言。但别担心。我叫你来这里，这样你们两人现在就可以把从前的关系给做个了断。之后你就不需要……或是不想要……这样对英格兰死缠烂打了。”

 _这只是暂时的_ 。加拿大回想起法国的话。 _陪他玩游戏就好_ ，他想起了英国的。他点点头，他的视线没有敢离开眼前那个愤怒的国家，“好，美国。我明白了。我会离开。我以后再也不会跟英格兰说话了。”

美国发出嘘声，回到英格兰身边。“不。你不能就这么走掉。我告诉你了，要先把关系彻底断掉。过来，”他招手示意。

尽管一头雾水，加拿大还是不情不愿地服从了他的要求。

“看这边，”美国朝左边点头示意，“我已经给你清理出了桌子。”

如他所言，巨大的书桌现在空空如也，不再放着文书与词典。一整张庞大的丝绸床单盖在上面。加拿大心中腾起了一股不好的预感。

“还有英格兰，别看上去那么难过。是你总是教给我要学会把好东西与别人分享。所以你为什么不脱掉衣服，就像个听话的小叛徒一样，跟加拿大做那些你们两个都想做了很久的事情？”

英格兰没有动。可怜的男人现在看上去很难受，一动不动盯着地板。加拿大也是同样——既是因为他看见往日高傲的英格兰此刻看上去如此无助，也是因为美国刚才的那番话。他必须得说些，或是做些 _什么_ ，叫英格兰与他自己摆脱这种局面。

“美国，请你听我说。英格兰是我的好友。仅此而已。我们都站在你这边。我们不会背叛你。我们能给你证明这一点。我会离开这儿，从此再也不会见英格兰一面，假如这就是你希望的。”

美国冷哼一声，“当然，当然，我相信自己的判断。英格兰，把衣服脱掉。”

英格兰摇着头。“我不想做这个，阿尔弗雷德。求求你。加拿大也不想这么做。我们很抱歉，他可以离开然后……”

阿尔弗雷德只用一个眼神便叫英国人噤声了。

“我看你们两个都搞不清状况，”他低吼道，“我 _清楚_ ，再真实不过的真相，也就是你们二人之间的那些勾当。你们按照我的话去做，之后，加拿大可以离开，然后你们二人永远不要再跟对方说话，或者甚至不再 _有这种想法_ ，因为你们知道，我还有更残酷的手段。你在我家，就要按照我的意思办，我们必须现在就在这里，在我们三人之间，把事情给解决了，是作为人，而非作为国家。首先英格兰应该开始脱衣服。马上。”

“美国……”加拿大再次抗议道，但英格兰已经开始颤抖地脱去自己的衬衫。匆匆的，二人视线相交。英格兰看上去筋疲力尽，承受着巨大的压力，那双眼睛急切地盯着加拿大。 _陪他玩游戏就对了_ ，他的眼睛如此恳求道，加拿大读懂了他的眼神， _陪他演戏，我们的人民就会安全_ 。

加拿大移开目光，顺从地耷拉着脑袋。他的举动没有躲过对方的眼睛。“加拿大，好好盯着。别假装你不想要这个。”

加拿大被迫看着英格兰。他不想这么做。他无法想象英格兰此时的感受。那个国家现在脱光了衬衣，纤瘦、苍白，浑身布满严重的伤痕，就像许多国家一样。新形成的瘀斑出现在他的脖颈、臀部，还有手腕上。很明显，美国在床上粗暴且极富占有欲。英格兰一定不会愿意叫别人看出这些。

在年长的国家继续褪去衣物的过程中，加拿大盯着英格兰的锁骨。这是安全地带。它的位置高高在上，不属于目不能视的地方，又不至于高到他能看见英格兰的眼睛，读出其中的痛苦与破碎的骄傲。

“很好，英格兰。非常棒。美极了。”美国赞叹不已。也许他已经忘记了加拿大的事情，他可以趁机溜走，不必再承受如此羞辱。

“加拿大，把你的家伙掏出来。别露得更多，我不想看到任何恶心的东西，兄弟。”

看来那不过只是他的痴心妄想。这简直能令人哑然失笑，因为美国的语气是如此不成熟，几乎和他真实的自己没有多少分别，可他却是在命令加拿大做那些他发自内心感到反胃的事情。他没有动，也不愿有所动作。

美国叹息一声。

“英格兰，替他掏出来。”

英国人服从了，他突然跪在目瞪口呆的加拿大人面前，笨手笨脚地解开他牛仔裤的纽扣，把他的内裤拉下来。

“ _我很抱歉_ ，”他轻声说。加拿大回到了现实。

“做得很好，英格兰。你知道我接下来想叫你做什么，对吗？都是你们两个在那些午餐小约会的时候你给他做过可能不下一百次的事情。所以你怎么不继续下去呢？他如果没硬，就没办法操你。”

“ _我很抱歉_ ，”英格兰再次低语道。加拿大朝下望见了他的脑袋。

_我也一样。_

他能感觉到英格兰灼热的呼吸喷上了他的性器。这感觉并不那么糟糕，但年长的国家明显想要退缩。加拿大并不责怪他，但此时的美国显然并没有多少耐心。因此，当英格兰温柔地将他含进自己嘴里时，他感到一阵放松。

这感觉很舒服，加拿大心怀歉疚地承认道。他从未被人口交过。而英格兰看上去则很清楚自己在做什么。加拿大在如此天赋异禀的舌头的侍弄下很快硬了起来，几乎忘掉了此时他所处的情景。但并没有完全忘掉，至少现在还没有。因为美国正在盯着他的下面，脸上带着施虐狂般嘲弄的讥笑，而英格兰的眼角此刻聚满了泪水。

“英格兰，你都没怎么在动。你还能做得更多。”

这是命令，加拿大感觉到英格兰在吞咽，接着加快了频率，将他的阴茎送到了他能抵达的最深处。加拿大喘起气来。他从未有过如此感受，随着英格兰卖力地上下摆头，他用力向对方的口腔中挺进，起先只有几次，在发现没有任何被抗拒的迹象之后，他富有稳定节奏地开始操着英格兰的嘴。

“你们两个都感觉很舒服，是不是？就像我早就料到的那样。”

加拿大回过神来，英格兰吐出了口中的东西。

“不、不是，”英格兰磕磕巴巴地回答，一阵内疚向加拿大袭来。英国人根本就没有享受整个过程。他看上去痛苦而不安。 _该死的_ ，加拿大想道。他不该就像那样沉醉于其中了。 _我真是个人渣_ 。

“好吧，看上去你很不错，而且已经准备好来真的了。你怎么不爬到桌子上呢，英格兰。”

英格兰有些摇摇欲坠地站起身，也许是因为跪得太久。他有些艰难地把自己弄上桌子，双腿侧坐在桌子边沿，看上去不敢确定自己是不是做对了。他的沉默叫加拿大更添紧张，或者更添负罪感，他无法叫自己不注意到，英格兰正拼命地试图挡住自己的身体。

“是叫你趴在上面，傻瓜。”

英格兰摇着头。加拿大能感到他的绝望。

“够了。你已经玩够了。我们已经明白了你的意思，”他求情道，希望不再给英国人带来更多屈辱，“算我求你，美国。”

美国置若罔闻。“不管怎样，你们两个已经走到什么地步了？”美国问道，“我听说加拿大从来没跟别人在一起过。但你应该已经到了很熟悉如何给屁股做扩张的地步，老兄，还是说要我给你展示？”

“我们什么也没做过，阿尔弗雷德，我们从来没做过比拥抱更出格的事情，”英格兰双手紧紧攥着丝绸床单，其中一部分被拉扯来遮掩了他身上最隐秘的部位。

美国只是摇着头。“我不喜欢听这些谎话，亚蒂。像我说的那样转过身去……如果你还想要润滑的话。”

英格兰被逼无奈地转过身，床单滑动了些许。加拿大出于尊重，没有看他，无法原谅自己地感受到了浑身发热。这并不是快感——因为这其中混杂着恐惧与恶心。

“很好，把双膝再分开一些，”加拿大听到这句话，朝那里迅速一瞥，忍不住拧眉。如此光景正对着他的下体；英格兰用手肘支撑着自己，乳白色的臀瓣为他而分开。他从来没有对英格兰有过那方面的感觉，但他是个从未有经验的同性恋，而英格兰又远远不能称作丑陋，他根本没办法克制自己的欲望。然而，很快他的良心又被唤起，重新移开视线，感觉到罪恶感。 _这对他不公平。这对你也不公平。别再沉迷其中了。_

“你一直在那儿干站着可不好，马蒂。过来开始上他，”阿尔弗雷德将一只小玻璃瓶砰的一声甩在桌上，英格兰与加拿大二人都被吓了一跳，接着，美国人退回去，抱起双臂。没有讨价还价的余地，加拿大只好几乎是小心翼翼地走上前。他猜想那只瓶子里装的是润滑油。他从来没有做过这种事，但即便美国不去教他，情况已经足够糟糕的了，所以他继续了下去。

尽管屋内温度宜人，胶状的液体却冰冷地黏在他的手指上。他叫那粘稠的东西粘在手指间，盯着它，不愿去看别的地方……特别是英格兰紧绷的身体。他退缩了，心乱如麻，没有发现美国正朝他们走来，直到他突然间感到手腕被人抓得生疼。

“像这样，快动啊，”美国逼迫他将手伸向他的目的地——他的前监护人那粉色的、褶皱的洞穴。他的阴茎再度勃起了。美国松开了他的手。弄明白了该怎么去做以后，加拿大将一些润滑油涂抹在英格兰的入口。那个国家安静异常，依旧臣服于他身下。加拿大轻柔地将一根手指滑了进去。英格兰仍然没有任何反应。加拿大感到羞愧难当，因为他与英格兰的感受并不同，他着迷地望着英格兰轻而易举便吞下了他的手指，接着又增加了两根。

也许他从前是没做过，但他下意识便明白该如何继续。他将手指捅进拔出，叫它们微微撑开。这并不困难。加拿大不知那是因为本该如此轻松，还是因为美国会频繁地对英格兰做这些，无疑，美国比几根手指要粗壮多了。

尽管曾经被法国抚养过，加拿大对这方面的事情所知并不太多。他是个害羞而笨拙的男人，洁身自好，更喜欢自己私下里用手解决。他难以相信自己将同时丧失童贞，强奸他的友国，而他自己也是并非自愿。他的痴迷渐渐消退。他感觉自己的阴茎变软了一点，但没有彻底软掉。这是错误的……但他别无选择，于是他继续下去，心里明白，他现在做的准备越充分，待会英格兰就会越轻松。

“就是这样。他现在已经准备好了。你可以进去了。”

加拿大用力地咽了咽口水。英格兰仍然没有勃起。加拿大却不是这样，他感到自己是如此可恶。

 _陪他玩他那些游戏。_ 英格兰一定会如此说。英格兰不会为此怪他。他们二人都知道这是为了保护各自的国家。他轻柔地用双手抓住英格兰的大腿根，避开了他伤痕累累的臀部，将自己带到该有的位置。他的个子足够高，因而不必与英格兰一道趴上桌子，他的胯部刚好处于完美的位置。

接下来他犹豫了。这令他感觉很不对。英格兰在他的手掌中连动也不动。加拿大感到内心一阵恶心，难以适应。他在被人盯着；他是被胁迫的。从某些角度上来看，这感觉很好……从生理或是肉体的层面上……一个毫无经验的处男，眼前出现了他以往只能在想象里看到的画面。并非英格兰，并非某个特定的人，只是一个没有面孔的、无主的身体，为他的想象而服务。他感到异常心力交瘁，胃部阵阵翻滚。 _陪他玩他那些游戏，_ 他自言自语道。他咬紧牙关。 _陪他玩他那些游戏_ ——然后他将自己的阴茎塞了进去。

他的手指感觉到英格兰身体的僵硬，但他用性器感受到的英格兰却并非如此。加拿大认为那是他为英国人准备充足的明证。他想就此停下，想问英格兰他是否还好，但生理上的欢愉叫他没法住手，而在不断想要干呕的情形下他也无法张口抱怨。因此他温柔地向英格兰的身体里冲撞。一遍又一遍。一切都顺其自然，他发现自己慢慢找到了节奏。

他不知道英格兰会有什么感受。至少是肉体的感受。精神上，他肯定早已痛苦不堪，就如同他自己一样五内如焚。加拿大自己从未被人抬起腿上过。他不知道那里会不会有感觉，他是不是也应该去套弄英格兰的性器。瘦小的英国人仍然是瘫软的。但也许，没能勃起至少会为英格兰保持一些尊严，所以加拿大没有再做什么。

对两人来说幸运的是，加拿大很快便快要射了。这是他的第一次；他并不指望自己会坚持很久。或许在这种情形下，他永远都不应当停下。但他还是结束了，肌肉紧绷，双跨直直地撞向英格兰裸露的臀部，用尽全力不要呻吟出声。听上去很享受的轻哼只会让情况更糟。

他拔了出来。并未有任何事后的餍足。他提不起任何心情。刚才的种种绝不能被称作快感，动物般的欲望曾短暂地令他迷失了心智，而当这种热情从加拿大身上消退后，取而代之的是对方才所发生的一切的一种强烈的反感。他是受害者，但难道他不也同时成了一个强奸犯？而且，第一次难道不应本该是愉悦而幸福的回忆？英格兰在这之后会怎样？他是一个年长且经历过许多的国家，但加拿大知道他宁可被千百颗子弹击中，也不愿经受如此屈辱。

加拿大感觉到有什么光滑的布料滑过了他仍然裸露在外的大腿。英格兰已经支起身，跪坐着，静静地将床单拉起来遮住自己的身体。他想问那个年纪更长的国家他是否还好，但他确信英国人不会愿意听到如此的问题。于是，他将自己的衣服扣好，寄希望于他能尽快回到自己的家中，永远忘掉这些。

在他左边，美国一言不发，却面露自鸣得意的笑容。远不止自鸣得意。对于一个出于嫉妒就做到了如此地步的人来说，他看上去为能与他人分享自己的伴侣而感到极度的喜悦。但美国的神智现在已经错乱，所以加拿大并不指望能理解他的大脑中到底都在胡思乱想些什么。至少他看上去心满意足。他达成了他令人作呕而怪癖的目的。加拿大没有去看他的眼睛，而是盯着对方的下颚。

“我敢打赌现在你们已经不再那么想要对方了，哼？从今往后每当你们想到对方身体的时候，你们就会记起自己被迫在我书房的桌子上做过。”

没有人应声，尽管加拿大的视线更愤恨了。然而，他却不敢直接朝对方怒目而视。

“那么，加拿大，你可以离开了。永远的。你不必刻意忍住对英格兰的歪心思，因为他不会在没有人监视的情况下出门。我很确定如此一来你就可以不再想要来我家鬼鬼祟祟了。”

 _但那不会永远持续下去；这是暂时的。只是暂时的。_ 加拿大安慰自己，朝美国点了点头。在这种情形下，辩解也徒然无益。他的目光依然没有从那个国家身上挪开。他不知道是该相信美国所谓的警告，还是应当把这当作是对方的花招。他朝后退去，直到后背撞上了门，然后飞快地离开了。他也不想再看英格兰一眼，以免对方会感到羞辱。他始终没将视线移开美国的下颚，一俟离开便关上身后的门，迅速穿过过道，跑下楼梯，只差没有飞奔出去。

他的手下一直在等待他下一步的指示，还留在车道上。加拿大告诉他，他们现在就直接开车回家。对方对他的命令看起来有些不太情愿，因为他正期待着一晚上的休息，可尽管加拿大平日一向会照顾别人的意愿，此刻却坚决不肯有任何动摇。等到他回到自己的家，回到安全的地方，他就会给对方补偿一笔丰厚的小费。

在没有远离美国的家以前，他根本不敢放松下来。当确认了美国不可能中途变卦，在半路上截住他，要他回来继续那些可怕的行为，他终于精疲力竭地靠在窗边，哭了出来。

**Author's Note:**

> 我都没想到翻这篇的过程竟然需要痛苦的校对和语法分析，根本没有乐趣，根本没有。  
> 如有错译请指出。


End file.
